Hojas Rojas
by Shizenai
Summary: -OneShot- Los "All Hanshin Kyojin" resurgen de nuevo, pero... ¿ciertamente desaparecieron alguna vez?


**_Notas sobre el fic:_**

_¡Hola, hola, hola! Pues como muchas veces me pasa, encontré este fic en algún rincón de mi pen drive y se me ha ocurrido colgarlo xD Vete a saber cuando lo escribí... Pero en fin, espero que os guste y que sea entretenido. Por cierto, es un One Shot._

_**Disclaimer:** Si lo dudaban, Lovely Complex no me pertenece. Que yo_ _sepa es de Aya Nakahara y sus respectivos colaboradores. Este es un fic de fan para fans, y sin ánimo de lucro._

_**Dedicatoria: **A Ryuzaki Yadi por aficionarme a esta serie, a mi hermana por admitir que por primera vez coincidimos en una serie que nos gusta a ambas, y a todas/os las y los escritores de este estupendo shojo._

_

* * *

_

**Hojas Rojas**

Era un día precioso.

Incluso desde aquella sencilla ventana del aula número cinco, podía percibirse en todo su esplendor la llegada de la estación más calorusa y deseada por todos.

La verde hierba se hacía más intensa cuando los rayos del sol acariciaban cada una de sus hojas, y en los árboles y matorrales, ya no había una sola flor que quedara por abrir. Sí, sencillamente era precioso comtemplar aquella vista de tonos cálidos, mientras las risas y gritos de los niños en el patio abordaban los oídos, y acompañaban gustosamente a entrar en armonía con el propio cuerpo. Todo era paz, alegría... Perfecto y maravilloso hasta el momento en que volvía a escuchar un fuerte golpe seguido de una docena de palabras impronunciables que le hacían recordar de nuevo que estaba precisamente con ellos...

Viró sus ojos hacia el lado y ahí los vió de nuevo. Discutiendo, como siempre. Enzarzados en una ridícula batalla que comenzaba con un motivo igualmente absurdo, y que en la mayoría de las ocasiones, acababa sin ninguna conclusión razonable.

Cerró sus ojos por un momento y suspiró. Por lo menos, sabía que aquel sería el último día que debería hacer guardia con ese par de bestias, al menos, hasta después de unas largas vacaciones.

- ¡Eh...! ¡Ustedes! ¡Cállense de una vez y vuelvan a su sitio!

- Claro sensei... Esto no habría sucedido si esta mujer salvaje hiciera buen uso de la silla -gruñó el chico más pequeño llevando una de sus manos a un pequeño chichón en su frente.

- ¡Imbécil! ¡Pues deja de compararme con una tabla! ¡¿Es que no comprendes que estas cosas llevan su tiempo...?!

- Sí, sí... Acéptalo de una vez... No crecerán más...

- ¡¡Idiota!! ¡¿Y qué tienes que decirme de tu mini-estatura?!

- ¡¿Qué insinuas, jirafa?!

La muchacha, claramente más alta, le propinó una buena dosis más de sacudidas que el joven esquivó encogiendo sus brazos y rodeando su cabeza.

- ¡¡Ya vale!! ¿Es que ustedes dos no pueden llevarse bien ni siquiera el último día de clase? Después de todo, yo estoy aquí por vuestra culpa. Si no estuvieran castigados podría perfectamente estar ya disfrutando de mis ¡tan merecidas! vacaciones. Por lo menos háganlo por mí.

El par de jóvenes arqueron una ceja al tiempo que se intercambiaban una cómplice mirada y posteriormente devolvián la atención a su tutor al unisono.

- ¡¡Pero si fue usted quién nos castigó!!

- Hum... Es cierto... -dijo el profesor mientras acariciaba intelectualmente su barbilla- ¿Pero acaso no lo merecían?

- Tsk...

- Andan todo el día discutiendo. Peleando por estupideces. Estoy seguro de que se dan cuenta de eso -se detuvo un segundo para tomar asiento tras su escritorio y observar los rostros enojados de su peculiar par de alumnos- Arman escándalo hasta en el rincón más pacífico de esta escuela, incomodan al resto de sus compañeros con sus gritos en plena clase y a duras penas tienen tiempo suficiente para acabar tantas tareas-castigo que llevan acumuladas -el hombre apoyó ambas manos en los posabrazos del asiento- ¡Y mírense! ¡Vuelven a estar un año más sancionados en el verano por su mal comportamiento! ¿Saben? Resulta patético...

Los jóvenes apenaron sus rostros y bajaron casi inconscientemente sus cabezas. A pesar de esas reprimendes que recibían y casi sabían de memoria, su tutor sabía de sobra que no había mala fe en sus acciones. Comprendía su posición como adolescentes, pero muy en el fondo sabía la enorme responsabilidad que recaía sobre sus hombros para tratar de enmendarlos.

El docente soltó una sonora bocanada de aire y disimuló una entrañable sonrisa burlona.

- En serio, ya no tengo más saliva para explicarles. No sé que más decirles... Pero ¿saben una cosa? No dejan de recordarme a una famosa pareja cómica de mi época que se hacían llamar...

- ¡¡No lo diga!! -exclamaron ambos a la vez.

- ¿Por qué lo hace...? Sabe lo mucho que nos molesta.

- ¡Es verdad! Nosotros no tenemos nada que ver con ese ridículo dúo -añadió la chica.

- Sí... Ni para eso me emparejaría yo con ésta...

- Es lógico. No estarías a mi altura. ¡Ja!

- ¡¿Otra vez?! ¡Me haces enfadar!

- Oh, Dios... -murmuró antes de volverlos a callar para impedir otro nuevo alboroto-. Esto debe de tener alguna solución. ¡Ok! Lo hablaremos -dijo sonriente mientras se levantaba y buscaba un asiento más cercano a su alumnos.

El chico de cabellos cobrizos se llevó una de las manos a la boca y murmuró disimuladamente a su compañera.

- Oye, ¿crees tú que es necesario volver a escuchar las sandeces que tiene que decirnos este tipo?

- Supongo que no, pero se le vé tan entusiasmado que me daría lástima ignorarle.

- Es verdad. Entonces, sigámosle el juego.

- Bien -asintió.

Ambos adoptaron una posición firme cuando el profesor agarró una de las sillas, y girándola sobre sí, se sentó sobre ella al revés, apoyando un codo sobre el respaldar de la misma y sujetando su rostro sonriente. _"Igual actuando de esa forma cree que se nos hace más cercano"_, pensaron los jóvenes a la vez.

- Bueno, jovencitos... ¿Hay algo malo que quieran contar a su querido profe? -insistió con su cariñosa mirada.

- Esto... sensei...

- ¿Sí?

- No tiene porqué referirse a nosotros como si fueramos críos... o tontos...

- ¿Eing?

- Déjale estúpida...

- ¡¿A quién llamas estúpida, medio metro?! -gritó dando una palmada sobre su mesa.

- Lo que quiero decir es que es su forma de hablar... Es normal que para un viejo como él resultemos unos renacuajos a sus ojos.

- Y tú más aún. Hum... Sí, tiene sentido. Estoy de acuerdo contigo.

- Sí, aquí sí...

- ¡¡Oígan ustedes!! ¿Qué demonios creen que hacen poniéndose de acuero en una cosa precisamente como esa? ¡Muestren un poco más de respeto a los mayores! -tosió-. Quiero decir, a los adultos, además... No hace tanto tiempo que yo era como ustedes. Aunque no se lo crean, también fui joven una vez. Aunque con vuestra edad parezca que eso no puede ser posible.

- Oh, ya se puso melodramático...

- Ahora pretenderá ponerse sentimental y buff... -se lamentó la joven antes de dejarse caer sobre su pupitre.

- ¡Si serán...! Hum...

Era cierto. Que surgiera en cualquier clase una pareja como aquella resultaba problemático para cualquier profesor, y sobre todo un reto y control absoluto sobre una importante capacidad: la paciencia. Y honestamente, él no podía presumir de mucha.

- No hace falta que se altere sensei. Podría decir algo improcedente que nos traumatizaría de por vida y nos impediría desarrollar una vida normal como la de cualquier persona...

- Para desarrollar un trauma primero debería caber en tu cuerpo, y ciertamente...

- ¿Decías algo, mujer extraformada?

- ¡Gusarapo!

- ¡¡A callar!! ¿Una vida normal? Ustedes son cualquier cosa menos normales... -gruñó acariciándose insistentemente la barbilla-. ¿De verdad que es tarea imposible que aprendan a respetarse sólo un poquito? -frunció el ceño-. Con lo bonito que es una amistad, no sé como no se esfuerzan por anfiarzar la suya, sobre todo cuando los dos son claramente tan parecidos...

- Hey, yo no le insulté...

- ¿No te cansas, enano? La ofendida debería ser yo.

- ¡¿Lo ven?! A eso me refiero -dijo tras cruzar sus brazos-. No son capaces de acabar una frase sin que incluyan en ella alguna ofensa hacia el otro. ¿Es que no se aprecían? ¿No sé quieren ni siquiera un poco? -musitó enfatizando sus preguntas con los gestos desesperados de sus manos.

- ¿Querer? ¿Yo? ¿A quién? Hum... Como si pudiera... -respondió la chica apresuradamente sin advertir que sus labios temblaban más de lo habitual.

- Yo... -añadió timidamente mientras su mejillas se tornaban de un agradable tono rosado- Yo sí que la quiero...

- ¡Bien! Eso es un comienzo.

Los ojos de la muchacha se abrieron de par en par al tiempo que rodaban hasta su pequeño compañero, quien con los párpados cerrados y una pose seria, quedó pensativo unos segundos. Efectivamente. Durante ese tiempo la pelirroja había podido notar como una especie de tromba de burbujas hacía presencia en su estómago. Y sí, sólo durante esos cortos segundos, justo hasta el momento en que el responsable de tan intensa sensación volvió a intervenir.

- Claro que la quiero... Pero lejos de mí.

- Hum... ¡¡Idiotaaa!! ¡Te lo has vuelto a ganar!

Los ojos del tutor se cerraron dolorosamente antes de que aquel violento estruendo volviera a ensordecerlo una vez más. Los maldijo de nuevo por comenzar con otra rabieta y seguidamente se llevo una mano al cogote y lo rascó nerviosamente.

_"Rayos... Empiezo a comprender como se sentía mi..."_

- ¡Deje de pescar, sensei! ¿Qué hay de mis derechos? Esta bruta me maltrata y usted no es capaz de impedirlo.

- ¡Cierra el pico, necio! ¡Tus comentarios hacen el mismo efecto!

- ¡Maldita bestia! ¿Crees que puedes comportarte de esa forma? -gruñó mientras se alzaba del asiento-. ¡No pareces una mujer!

- ¡Qué dijiste? ¡Claro que lo parezco, oh, claro que lo soy! ¡Reboso feminidad por mis costados! ¡Soy más mujer que esas estúpidas chicas de calendario que tanto te gustan!

- ¡Oh!, ¡Oh! ¡¿Te atreviste a insultar a mis ídolos?! ¡¿A mi amor?! A la estupenda, fantástica, preciosa y despampanante Venus japonesa! -dijo admirando la portada de la revista que extraída de su maleta.

- ¡Sí! ¡¿Y qué con eso?!

- ¡Yo te mandlgo humanoide deforme! -le atizó con la misma.

- ¿Cómo? ¡Zopenco!

- Otra vez...

Y la batalla continuaba. No había forma humana de detenerles. Sus comportamientos brotaban con la naturalidad más fiel de esta palabra. Eso lo exasperaba, y mucho. O mejor dicho, lo apenaba... Tanta discusión con tan poco provecho... _"Que perdida de tiempo..."_, pensó, pero de repente...

- Está bien, sus plegarias serán esuchadas.

- ¿Em? -exclamaron ambos rodando la cabeza.

El profesor atrajo hacia él un par de documentos y tras revisarlos ligeramente, extrajo un llamativo bolígrafo de corazones del bolsillo de su camisa.

- ¿Qu... qué está haciendo? -se adelantó ella con voz temblona.

- Estoy haciendo una carta de recomendación. Tengo bastante solvencia en esta escuela, de modo que creo que esto se tramitará lo suficientemente rápido para vuestro bien.

- ¿Una carta de recomendación? ¿Para qué...? -añadió el joven sorprendido.

- Muy sencillo. Voy a asegurarme de que sus nombres no vuelvan a coincidir jamás en un mismo listado de aulas. En otras palabras, ya no tendrán que soportarse porque no pertenecerán al mismo grupo. Así de sencillo...

- ¡¿Qué?! -replicaron a la vez.

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿No es eso lo que querían...? ¿Lo que han estado exigiendo desde que se conocen?

Los jóvenes se mantuvieron en silencio unos segundos, manteniendo la cara de asombro y la boca abierta durante todo ese tiempo. Tras un intercambio de miradas, la chica decidió dejar de estrangular el cuello de su compañero, y éste, de morder su antebrazo.

- Claro, claro... Es... Es lo que queríamos -insistió ella acomodándose orgullosamente sobre la silla.

- S-see... Por fin. Ya era hora, pero... Lástima que usted no pueda hacer eso.

El profesor había comprobado tal y como esperaba, que la noticia les había caído como un jarro de agua fría, y por ello rió por dentro.

- Oh, no debes preocuparte por eso. Ya lo he hecho otras veces. Yo haría cualquier cosa por mis queridos alumnos, y si esto contribuye a vuestra felicidad, aún con más razón -sonrió burlonamente.

- ¿En serio? -respondió el muchacho.

- Entonces... Entonces a mí me parece bien.

Habría sido magnífico que la miarada de ambos jóvenes se hubiese cruzado en ese instante. De haber sido así, habrían comprendido muchas cosas. Pero lo más dificil era aceptar que lo que ciertamente habían estado exclamando a los cuatro vientos podía llegar a suceder: perder de vista al otro. Y el profesor pudo ver ese miedo en sus rostros, y más aún, podía sentirlo como si realmente se expandiera bajo su piel.

Ahora llegaba la segunda parte de su plan.

- Claro que para ello necesitaré razones contundentes que exponer ante la Junta. Pero eso será pan comido si ustedes me entregan mañana mismo un listado con los motivos por los que no soportan la convivencia con el otro, y otro en el que manifiesten lo bueno que les aporta, que me imagino será muy poco o nulo. Cuando todos vean la enorme diferencia entre la lista positiva y negativa, no les supondrá un problema solucionar esta... infelicidad que les rodea. ¿Me he explicado bien? -y finalmente extendió a ambos un par de hojas de diferentes colores-. En la hoja roja lo negativo, por favor.

Ninguno respondió. Los dos parecían tan alucinados como al principio y pese a la forzada expresión recia de su maestro, les costaba creer que lo que estaban oyendo era cierto.

- Y ahora... márchense de mi vista -añadió sin ser rudo-. Espero que reflexionen detenidamente las razones que van a escribir en esas hojas -y sonrió añadiendo-. Aunque esto parece muy pequeño, puede tener un efecto muy grande en el futuro.

La chica fue la primera en tomar los folios y marcharse con cierta rapidez, no sin que antes la decepción en su rostro y el brillo en sus ojos calara profundamente en el docente. Éste simplemente le sonrió amablamente y siguió su camino hasta que desapareció del aula. El segundo de sus alumnos parecía mantener mejor la entereza, y eso definitivamente hizo regocijar con mayor fuerza al profesor. Era como si supiese exactamente en que estaba pensado, que tenía pensado hacer y lo mucho que le costaría derribar ese orgullo para finalmente caer en la trampa de su plan. Le dolía verle afligido, le encantaría decirle que confiara en él, que en muy poco tiempo le agradecería el favor tan enorme que, aunque no pareciera, le estaba haciendo. Pero de nada serviría, no con él. Después de todo, era como si comtemplara su propio reflejo, y a cabezonería, sólo sabía que le ganaba una sóla persona en el mundo.

El muchacho observó como el hombre tras el escritorio se incorporaba y se acercaba, quedando claramente por encima de él.

- No te proecupes...

- No me preocupo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por esto? Bah... Lo haré en un segundo. Razones no me faltan... -sonrió forzadamente mientras el otro lo hacía de forma entrañable.

- Está bien. Pero no me refería a eso. Tarde o temprano todos crecemos... -broméo.

- ¡Sensei!

El muchacho arrancó las hojas de sus manos y abandonó finalmente la clase con tanta prisa que olvidó varios de sus objetos sobre el pupitre: algunos lápices, un estuche con la cara estampada de cierto artista, un vale para un helado y la revista. Aquello llamó poderosamente su atención y mientras la tomaba en sus manos y la iba acercando a sus ojos, su sonrisa se iba haciendo cada vez más amplia.

Sin duda alguna, la mujer de la portada era lo más bello que jamás habían contemplado sus ojos, y posando una de las manos sobre ella, delineó cariñosamente su rostro, hasta sentir como una vibración le reclamaba tras su chaqueta.

- ¿Dígame? -contestó sin apartar la vista de la encuadernación.

- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¡Nuestro vuelo sale dentro de dos horas! -exclamó la voz al otro lado del teléfono.

- Pues... precisamente estaba viéndote -sonrió ampliamente-. Y podría decirse, que estaba arreglando nuestro futuro.

- ¿Qué? Hum... Ootani Atsushi, deja en este mismo momento de hacer estúpideces y regresa ya mismo a casa. No por nada he cancelado dos sesiones fotográficas, y esta vez no desperdiciaremos nuestras vacaciones...

- Risa...

- No me vengas esta vez con que te puede el pánico a las alturas, ¡desde que diste el estirón casi apuesto a que podrías alcanzar esos aviones de un salto!

- ¡Risa!

- ...y por su fuera poco tengo que organizar nuestras...

- ¡RISA!

- ¡¿QUÉ?!

- Que te quiero -silencio-. Voy para allá ahora mismo. Aún tengo algunas cosas que comprar.

- ¡Em, Atsu-san!

- ¿Sí...?

- Que yo también... Yo también.

- Oh, por supuesto -río imaginando el sonrojo de la chica al otro lado del teléfono-. Como podrías no hacerlo...

- ¡Iba a decir que me recogieras antes de eso! Yo... también tengo cosas que comprar...

- Je, como quieras -sonrió, sabiendo que al fin y al cabo, no habían cambiado tanto.

Su mano dejó caer la revista sobre el tablero y su cuerpo se alejó de aquellas cuatro paredes hasta que el eco de sus pisadas dejó de oírse en todo el pasillo.

Al día siguiente no estaría para atender personalmente a sus peculiares alumnos, pero sabía que no hacía ninguna falta. Él tenía otros planes maravillosos a muchos kilómetros de aquel lugar, y las hojas en rojo sobre el escritorio en su despacho, obviamente estarían en blanco.

**FIN**

* * *

_Gracias por leer y... ¿¿reviews??_

_Shizenai_


End file.
